


Night Drives

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Fluff, I should really just stick to shitty smut huh, M/M, Night, Ocean, almost as much as they love each other, chanyeol who, i love these boys so much, lame attempt at being poetic, the moon is baek's true love, the sweetest boyfriends™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: Baekhyun likes the moon. He likes Chanyeol, too. Put them both in the same place and Baekhyun is the happiest you'll ever see him.





	Night Drives

**Author's Note:**

> okay pls don't kill me this is something i wrote in like 2 hours and it's me trying another new kind of writing/pov style? idk what this is honestly feel free to hate it. i haven't proofread this either i'm posting it at 1am i'll probably hate it when i re-read it in the morning anyway TT
> 
> this is my first (and last?) attempt at being all poetic and shit and trying to make metaphors but you know what it was worth a try okay
> 
> inspired by 1. those "people as ___" posts on tumblr and 2. the full moon outside my house right now and the fact that there are absolutely no clouds in the sky and it's gorgeous out there seriously
> 
> pls don't destroy me too much

Baekhyun preferred the serene comfort of the middle of the night to the harsh brightness of the sun. Night—when the moon was out and the sky was clear and he could go to the beach and _breathe_.

“Where do you want to go?”

It was Wednesday, and that meant that neither Baekhyun nor his long-term boyfriend had work tomorrow. It meant they got a break, that they got to disappear for a few hours and pretend they were free.

“Where else?”

Chanyeol smiled and nodded, twisting the key in the ignition of his black Jeep and the large car hummed, sputtering to life. He pulled out of the parking lot of their worn-down apartment complex and made a left, navigating easily onto the highway what with the lack of traffic on the roads.

It _was_ nearly midnight, after all.

Baekhyun rolled down the window and folded his arms over the sill, resting his chin on his crossed hands and letting the wind mess up his previously work-styled platinum blond hair.

Chanyeol rolled his own window down and the wind whipped through the car, mussing up his own styled black hair before escaping back out of the cramped space at the first available opportunity. The soundtrack to _Jurassic Park_ was playing softly through the speakers and Chanyeol, full-time waiter and amateur producer (though Baekhyun insisted his compositions were anything _but_ amateur), tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat.

The streetlights along the highway were few and far between, but the light of the full moon mixed with the headlights of Chanyeol’s trusty old jeep provided plenty of visibility for the drive.

Chanyeol cast a look over at Baekhyun and couldn’t help but smile fondly at the calm expression on his face and the relaxed position of his body, all the tension built up over the course of the last week wearing further down for each mile they drove.

Baekhyun, part-time waiter and nightly bartender, forced his mind away from the envelopes he hadn’t opened on his way up the stairs to his and Chanyeol’s two-room apartment that he already _knew_ held overdue rent notices and unpaid electric bills and focused instead on the sign indicating the approaching sea. They were only five miles away now.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been inseparable since their junior years of college, moving together at the first given opportunity. Then they’d graduated and blasted the _hell_ away from their families. Chanyeol found a small, cheap apartment 23.79 miles away from the beach, the beach he knew Baekhyun loved so much, and the couple didn’t hesitate to pack their lives up and move three hours away from all their families and friends, ready for a change.

The money was a problem. The fact that Chanyeol had gotten a degree in _sound engineering_ was a problem. The fact that Baekhyun’s teaching degree was doing nothing but collecting dust with no openings at the local schools was a problem.

Bills were piling up. They had to cut back on their already sparse spending and spend the last five days of each month eating ramen and stumbling around the apartment with the lights off. Visits to the laundromat were down to every other week, meaning that they couldn’t have sex on their bed but the night before the visit to the laundromat if they didn’t want their _one set_ of sheets to stain.

They were together, though, and that _wasn’t_ a problem.

Chanyeol pulled off the highway and flew down the empty road leading towards the beach, bright moonlight reflecting off white sand and somewhere in the back of Baekhyun’s mundane mind a part of him perked up.

He had slipped his shoes off and was out of the car before Chanyeol even put it in park, the only car in the parking lot, and Baekhyun, jeans rolled to above his ankles, took off at a run for the black ocean. He could hear Chanyeol laughing behind him at his eagerness but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he was _so close_.

Baekhyun didn’t stop running until he was ankle-deep in the cool water, white waves washing up and hitting the folded bottoms of his jeans every few seconds. The breeze was chilly and salty, but before he could wrap his worn denim jacket tighter around his small form Chanyeol had latched on to his back, sending them both stumbling forward a couple of steps as the water soaked the bottom few inches of their pants.

“’Yeol!” Baekhyun shrieked as Chanyeol lifted him and threw him over his shoulder, securing him with an arm hooked behind his knees. “Put me down!”

He was laughing, though, and Chanyeol simply smacked his butt playfully before spinning around a couple times. Baekhyun’s hands grabbed the back of Chanyeol’s dark hoodie for extra stability, and the feeling of Chanyeol’s deep laugh vibrating through his chest made him feel unbelievably light. Lighter than he’d felt since last Wednesday.

Chanyeol waited tables at a fancy restaurant in the high-class side of the town full time, five days a week excluding Thursday and Sunday. Baekhyun worked at a small coffee shop, creating foam art three days a week and he spent another three bartending at the most popular nightclub in the city, mixing drinks and kicking people out who were too drunk to remember their own names.

They were working on it.

Chanyeol put Baekhyun down when his small boyfriend began beating at his back with small, weak fists, shielding his face when cold water was kicked up in his direction.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just started?” Chanyeol let his arms drop as he fixed his boyfriend in a glare, a single eyebrow raised threateningly.

“You have to catch me first.” Baekhyun tore off out of the water and up the sandbanks, laughing loudly, Chanyeol hot on his heels. With legs longer than the Nile, Chanyeol caught up to him quickly and lifted him again, turning him around and Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders.

“Caught you. What’s my prize?” Chanyeol asked, lightly panting through chapped lips, the short bursts of air getting lost in the beachy wind.

“Me,” Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol, one of his hands coming to rest on his cheek while the other stayed firmly around his shoulders.

Chanyeol kissed back intensely, adjusted his hold on Baekhyun, and then began walking carefully back to the jeep.

Almost like a routine, and it practically was, Baekhyun was laid down in the spacious backseat of the car with Chanyeol between his legs, kissing his neck as he helped Baekhyun out of his jacket.

The lingering coolness of the ocean and the breeze disappeared, replaced with hot kisses and steamy promises as hands fumbled for the lube hidden under the passenger seat and the condoms stored in the driver’s seat pocket.

The cycle continued and the moon never faltered, providing the only light Chanyeol and Baekhyun needed to see each other, and soon the hot kisses were replaced with a burning passion, passion which shook the whole car and had Baekhyun trembling and whimpering. Chanyeol was strong and powerful above him, movements never faltering, Baekhyun’s only anchor in this turbulent ocean of life.

All thoughts of what was waiting for the couple outside of their safe little corner on the beach was forgotten as they both chased their own completions, caught up entirely in their own bubble of pleasure.

The downside of the cycle came all too quickly, when Chanyeol laid, exhausted, on Baekhyun’s chest, his boyfriend’s hand playing with the soft little baby hairs at the base of his neck. Their sweat dried and left them shivering again, and they remembered how much of a pain it was to try and get re-dressed in the cramped backseat which suddenly felt much smaller now that the lust was gone.

And then the cycle began again as the chill of the ocean breeze blew through and ruffled their hair, drying the last of the sweat drops that still lingered and settling over their skin.

Baekhyun used the wheel of the car to heave himself up onto the hood and he settled with his back against the windshield, hand outstretched to take the can of beer Chanyeol was offering him before he, too, climbed up onto the hood of their precious jeep.

Chanyeol nursed his bottle of water while Baekhyun sipped on his beer until he was tipsy enough to let go.

 _Finally_ , his brain screamed when Baekhyun sighed, half of his beer gone and his head relaxed back against the windshield.

“The landlord called me today,” Chanyeol spoke up after a few minutes of quiet.

“Yeah?”

“He wanted to let me know that he can’t give us another extension, if he doesn’t get the money this week we’re getting evicted.”

“Oh.” This wasn’t a shock to either of them, they’d been expecting that call for weeks. Neither of their families had been very happy when they started dating, and they both got the “if you move away with him after you graduate then don’t bother coming home” talk. They left anyway.

“There’s Orion,” Chanyeol lifted his right hand, the hand that was closest to Baekhyun, and outlined the constellation. “See those three stars? Those are his belt. See?”

“I see it,” Baekhyun nodded, his eyes on each star Chanyeol was pointing out to him.

“And then that one,” Chanyeol’s finger shifted higher up to point at another bright star, “that one’s Betelgeuse, that’s his shoulder. And then, down there,” Baekhyun followed Chanyeol’s pointing finger obediently and nodded, “that’s Sirius, the nose of one of his hunting dogs.”

Baekhyun leaned his head over and settled it on Chanyeol’s shoulder, continuing to nurse his beer as Chanyeol continued pointing out the constellations he knew and the planets they could see.

By the time they climbed back into the car and turned the heater on full blast it was approaching five in the morning. The sun would be coming up soon, and Baekhyun had work that night. Chanyeol had the day off, though, so they could spend it sleeping before they had to crunch some numbers and figure off how to pay the rent for the month.

What was more important, ramen week or electricity?

Chanyeol pulled out of the parking lot and looped around to get back on the highway, driving back to their measly excuse of an apartment with one set of sheets and enough ramen to make it feel like they were still in college.

Baekhyun found Chanyeol’s hand in the darkness and Chanyeol lifted it to his lips, pressing a light kiss to the back of it before letting both their hands fall in his lap.

“Hey?”

“Yeah?”

Baekhyun leaned his head back against the headrest and looked at his boyfriend, smiling when he did. “I love you.”

Chanyeol laughed, a deep, clear song that outplayed _Jurassic Park_ still coming softly through the speakers. “I love you too.”

Baekhyun returned his attention outside and watched the few buildings along the side of the highway fly past, Chanyeol’s driving as steady as he was, his grip on his hand anchoring him in the real world and forcing the next words from his lips.

“I’m okay with eating ramen this week.”

“Me too, Baek.” Chanyeol squeezed his hand and chuckled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me i love replying to your comments (also i'm lonely please be my friend TT)
> 
> but if you actually read through this then you really will be my friend? does it suck? does it not suck? let me know??
> 
> "what's your kink?" "validation" lmao what
> 
> anyway i need sleep it's now like 1:07 lololol goodnight ao3
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
